


Words

by CheyRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soulmate Marks, As in specific scenes, Denny - Freeform, I changed the scripts, I was forced to do this, Let's pretend angels have wrists in their true form, M/M, My muse attacked me, References Season 4, References Season 8, Sastiel - Freeform, Some parts word for word for the script, Yet used them, because it's AU, i didn't want to write this, soulmate identifying marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyRain/pseuds/CheyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who are you?!"<br/>"Hello, Sam."<br/>"What, no thanks for saving your hide?"<br/>"Sure. I won't shove this up your ass."</p><p>Every soulmate has the first words their partner says written on their wrist. Some were more generic yet others more unique to see. Figures two hunters would get paired with two nonhumans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

For as long as Sam could remember he had the words "Hello, Sam" written across his wrist. He was told he had them when he was born which meant his soulmate was older than him. He also knew that his soulmate knew his name already. It was still a pretty generic mark though, for anytime he was introduced to someone they often responded by saying his words. He was hopeful though. He knew one day he would meet his soulmate.

Or, at least, he used to be hopeful. After Jess and Madison, then Dean dying he had given up hope. True, Dean is alive now, but he hadn't been before.

Dean's wrist had always had "What, no thanks for saving your hide?" A much more discernible mark. Dean had been devastated when he realized he only had one year left. Although now he's back.

****

Castiel waited in heaven for many years without words. It wasn't unheard of for an angel to have no words on their wrists, after all they were immortal and humans not. Of course, many angels had other angels words on their wrists. Castiel actually rather liked the flow of the Enochian script on theirs and longed for the day when words would appear on his own. When it did he frowned. "Who are you?!" Such angry words. The exclamation mark at the end actually worried him. It would take many years for him to learn why.

****

"Who are you!?" Sam yelled rushing towards the two strange men with his brother, bringing his gun up towards them.

"Sam! Sam, wait! It’s Castiel." Sam froze as Dean pushed his gun down. "The angel." He looked over at the window where another man stood. "Him, I don’t know."

Sam looked at Castiel in awe, amazed at the fact angels existed. He'd prayed for years but now to actually meet an angel. He smiled at him, grateful to the angel who saved his brother. Castiel was meanwhile reeling from the fact that this man had said his words. He cleared his throat.

"Hello, Sam." He watched Sam, waiting for a reaction. Sam's smile froze, eyes widening.

"Oh my God – er – uh – I didn’t mean to – sorry. It’s an honor, really, I – I’ve heard a lot about you." Holy shit, his soulmate was an angel!

Sam reaches out to shake Castiel's hand, noticing that it took a moment for Castiel to understand.

"And I, you. Sam Winchester – The boy with the demon blood. Glad to see you’ve ceased your extracurricular activities." Sam's smile disappeared and Castiel instantly felt guilty. He wanted to bring the smile back.

"Let's keep it that way." Uriel spoke up. Castiel frowned at him.

"Stop." He spoke up and Uriel turned to him in surprise.

"I beg pardon?"

"This boy is my soulmate and I'll thank you to not cast judgement upon him." Sam smiled again as Dean spun to look at him.

"I- Of course. That changes much. I shall go to report now." Castiel just nodded at him, before looking back at Sam. Sam looked at Castiel's wrist, frowning when he didn't see his words.

"My vessel has a different soulmate." He explained and Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Vessel?"

"Yes, Jimmy Novak. He chose this and even prayed for it." He assured them.

"Then how did you know...?"

"My true form has the words branded upon it. I've memorized them by now." Sam just nodded. Dean started laughing then.

"Figures, Sammy, that you're soulmate would be a weird one. You've always been weird."

Of course, Dean hadn't yet met his own soulmate.

****

Many years later in Purgatory.

"What, no thanks for saving your hide?" Dean quickly retorted to the vampire who had just saved his life, not processing the words until a moment later.

"Sure. I won't shove this up your ass." Then he froze, eyes wide, as the vampire started laughing.

"Figures it would be after my death that I found my soulmate. Let me tell you, those words have been a bit fun in the past." Dean just grinned at him. "My name's Benny."

"Dean."

"Oh I know. I heard all about the hunter running around Purgatory, searching for his angel. Though the way others tell it I'd've thought the angel was your soulmate."

"My brother's."

"Of course. So I got a plan to get us outta here if you're willing."

"How? Why haven't you used it before?" Benny grinned at his soulmate. Sure looked like he got himself a pretty one even if he didn't trust easy.

"It's supposed to be just for humans. Now I was human before so I think maybe I can hitch a ride topside."

"Of course." Dean wouldn't go without his soulmate. Not now.


End file.
